


Carnival Oasis - ART

by krisham, violue



Series: Carnival Oasis [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, They nekkid, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisham/pseuds/krisham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for Carnival Oasis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Oasis - ART

**Author's Note:**

> [Kris](http://kelisab.tumblr.com), you are the best.

 

 

A gift to me from [krisham](http://archiveofourown.org/users/krisham/pseuds/krisham)/[kelisab](http://kelisab.tumblr.com). I have ascended to another plane of existence after viewing this art.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Art post on tumblr](http://kelisab.tumblr.com/post/142011648044/i-drew-a-thing-for-violues-amazing-amazing) :)


End file.
